Hey baby
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: Non-yaoi... RyoAya ficcy... err... another fun way of confessing your love to the one you love


Title: Sugar 1/1  
Author: F5C  
Genre: Non-yaoi *grins*  
Pairing: RyoAya… me first of this pairing… man I'm proud of meself!

Archive: FF.net eventually  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com.

Artist/Band: Dj Otzi  
Title: Hey Baby

Suggestion: Download the song and listen to it while reading… trust me more fun!

Disclaimer: Standard

Dedication: To Yoshi

~*~

"Here! One for everyone" Ayako said happily while handing out envelopes.

"Err… for what?" Haruko asked softly.

"Haruko chan!" Hanamichi blubbered with hearts in his eyes.

Haruko blushed in reply and snuggled up to him.

"For a summer beach party at my beach house. Everybody in the team is invited… including Miyagi" Ayako ended scowling.

~*~

AN:

Well if anybody read Sugar… yesterday's fic, y'all would know that it ended with Ayako whacking Miyagi's head… so me kinda continuing off from there… as in Ayako is still pissed with Miyagi…

~*~

"Aya-chan" Miyagi responded despondently with little hearts shattering all around him.

She shoved an envelope in his face and proceeded to continue ignoring him. 

Miyagi stared at the envelope with teary filled eyes and walked out of the gym.

~*~

"Love is in the air" 

The really off key singing went on, picking up volume as it continued. Finally it was so intolerable that Miyagi's head whipped upwards as he prepped himself to whack up the irritant. 

His jaw dropped as he saw an Indian girl standing in front of him, hands behind her back staring at him with a mischievous gleam.

"Wait a second… aren't you the girl who sang along with Hanamichi?"

"Correct… actually it was my idea to have that whole 'sing and confess my undying love' thing"

"Aahhh"

Another moment of silence elapsed with Miyagi blinking a few more times before he finally stated rather confusedly "Hey… weren't there two of you?"

Just as he said it, a loud shimmering and banging with no proper tempo whatsoever flooded the peaceful area. 

"Err… yeah, there ARE two of us… Unfortunately" she replied with a sigh.

"Na na na na na" the other girl sang out loudly accompanying the tambourine in her hand giving an altogether deafening effect.

"Gimme a second, ok?"

Miyagi nodded dumbly as he watched the Indian girl deal with her friend.

A shoe was thrown and it landed right in the face of the singer.

"Well, that's taken care of, so now let's get down to business" on completing her statement the Mission Impossible theme song started to play softly but before it could pick up any volume the taller girl shouted at her friend.

Miyagi jumped back in surprise at the sheer loudness of the other girl's voice and he stayed put watching the two girls bicker.

1 minute later…

They were still bickering.

4 minutes later…

They had become much, much louder.

7 minutes later…

The taller girl was chasing after her shorter friend who was running around with the tambourine in hand.

10 minutes later…

The taller girl had gotten hold of the tambourine and was now using it to bash her friend's head.

Miyagi took a step forward towards the bickering girls and said somewhat hesitantly "Ano?"

They continued arguing, this time the shorter girl armed with the tambourine and bashing the other girl's head.

"ANO!" he stated much, much louder.

Both the girls halted and stared at him

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you were here! Now back to business" the shorter girl replied while dusting off her clothes.

"Not until you gimme back my tambourine" growled her friend

The shorter girl stared at her friend weirdly and then tossed back the tambourine without an argument.

"Okay we are here to help you"

"Yup! That we're! Either that… or we're here to help you make a complete ass out of yourself… whichever" stated the taller mischievously.

"I'm Trix… and that is Tea… and we are your lil' fairy god angels" she stated with a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

The Mission Impossible theme was now heard in the background as the two girls discussed their idea with a very heart broken Miyagi.

~*~

All was good.

The party was jumpin', food was abundant, games… hilarious and still…

still Ryota was being ignored.

It was evening now and Ayako had suggested moving the party out, onto the beach.

They had just succeeded making a small bonfire and most couples were huddled together watching the sunset.

Ryota looked at the girl of his dreams and finally, any apprehension which had earlier filled his heart was drowned away.

_Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
  
_

Everybody whipped around to regard that person who had sung and on seeing that it was their captain their eyes popped out of their sockets.

Hanamichi was rolling over in laughter with his gundam and all in all, Ryota was feeling totally 100% discouraged.

//Dammit! How the hell did he manage to do it?//

Ryota continued undeterred, however he did stutter out the next line

_Hey hey baby _

Just like a prayer answered… everything became a whole lot easier.

_(hu ha)_

The sheer impact of the last 'hu hah' was too much to have come from only one person, he whirled around and saw the gundam on their feet and accompanying. 

_  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

Bizzare would be an understatement for the gundam's behaviour.

He blinked a few more times and that was when he finally saw Trix beside the gundam with the same maniacal gleam in her eyes.

//Wait a second where's Tea?//

He surveyed the gundam and spotted Tea next to Youhei shaking her head sadly. She snapped her fingers and Youhei was now wearing a grass skirt along with a coconut shell bikini top.

Ryota snickered at the sight and with renewed confidence continued singing.

_When I saw you walking down the street_

_I said that's the kind of girl  
I'd like to meet_

He turned and stared at Ayako… queen of his heart.

_She is so pretty looks so fine  
I'm gonna make her my oh mine_

He started approaching her casually yet confidently. It made him look suave to the bone.

_Hey hey baby _

True to it all… the gundam was backing him up. 

_(hu ha)  
  
_

This wasn't so bad… in fact it was rather fun.

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby _

Especially with the gundam backing him up!

No wonder Hanamichi had been able to do it

_(hu ha)  
  
_

//Hey?! Why the hell is the tensai so quiet?//

Ryota quickly skimmed the beach and found the tensai running madly down the beach. He was being chased by another unknown guy who had a suicidal maniacal gleam in his eyes and was busy throwing coconuts at Hanamichi's head.

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

Ryota ignored the ongoing commotion and returned back to the song at hand.

He had finally reached Ayako and he circled her, eyeing her predatorily as he sang the next verse.

_When you turn and walk away_

He heard snickers in the crowd and turned to find the source.

It was then that he realized that now it was not only Youhei, but the whole gundam who were wearing coconut shell bikini tops and grass skirts.

_  
That's when I want to say_

And they were dancing along to the song.

They were doing a small synchronised dance with Trix and Tea in the lead.

He grinned at the sight and knowing the next line he grabbed Ayako's hand and made her do a small pirouette.

_  
Come on baby give me a whirl_

At the end of the turn, he pulled her forward such that her back was in the crook of his arm and she was laying backwards… he being her only support preventing her from falling.

He leaned in closer to her face and sang smoothly

_  
I wanna know if you will be my girl  
  
_

He pulled her back to an upright position, very pleased by the fact that a small blush was coating her cheeks.

_When you turn and walk away  
  
_

That's exactly what he did… 

Like a runway model, Ryota did a turn and with a haughty air about him he walked away from her, leaving her in fits of giggles.

_That's when I want to say_

He had reached the gundam who were still blushing in embarrassment by what they were wearing, but they too had smiles on their faces as they were having genuine fun.

He joined in the fun, joining in on the simple small synchronised dance that they were performing.

_  
Come on baby give me a whirl  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

He was dancing and jumping about, enjoying the silliness of the song.

_Hey hey baby_

_(hu ha)_

It was only then that he realised what the gundam usually did when they sang their part.

_  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby _

_(hu ha)  
  
_

On cue with the gundam… he too started doing stupid Ultraman Taro moves when singing the 'hu hah' part.

_I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

And the fun continued.

_Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

_Everybody now!_

He shouted it out at the top of his lungs

_Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

And surprisingly they all joined in.

_And now it's party time!_

He yelled out in joy!

_Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

People joined the dancing enthusiastically, singing out loud as well… it was a celebration.

_Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

Finally the music died down and he was the only one left singing.

In the silence of it all, he stood in front of her, gently holding her hand. 

And as he stared into her eyes, he sang out the last verse sincerely.

_Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl_

Ayako stared back into his eyes, ignoring the blush that had flooded her face. She took in the twinkle in his eyes and slowly a smile crept its way onto her face as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

As usual, thanks to the elaborate planning of the script writers, fireworks exploded above the sea… the array of colourful sparkles reflecting majestically off the clear calm waters.

Once again, couples surrounded the bonfire and watched, snuggled up, in awe as firework after firework exploded in the peaceful sky.

Hanamichi was seen zooming across the beach still being pursued by the maniacal boy, however Tea and Trix finally decided to take care off it. 

So when they finally left, Haruko was snuggling up to her still very much alive Hanamichi, while Ayako was showering kiss after kiss on her Ryota.

Happily, Trix and Tea finally left with their hands full with the bound and gagged maniacal boy who they had to return to the real world. 

~OWARI~

Guess who maniacal boy is!!

Well… this is dedicated to Yosh…

And yes… the maniacal boy is him…

He normally ends up killing Hanamichi in all his deathfics… thought it was appropriate.

So he guest starred in this fic

*grins evilly*

As for the grass skirts and coconut shell bikini tops… TR's great idea.

Me still laughing at the idea of Takamiya in a grass skirt and coconut shell bikini top!

Nyahahahahahaha

Err…

I think this is me first Ryoaya fic…

Wow!

I just realised it

Cool!

So tell me what y'all think bout it k?


End file.
